Highstrung
by RedWingedAngel002
Summary: It was like walking on a tightrope when she was around him: high-strung and floundering. The feeling of blooming warmth and drowning were all the same. And yet, he was her net. Yumemi could always rely on the King to catch her when she would fall. One-shot. MxY.


A Munto Fanfiction: High-strung ©RedWingedAngel002  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Munto; Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
><span>Genre<span>: Drama, Fantasy, Humor, and Romance  
><span>Summary<span>: It was like walking on a tightrope when she was around him: high-strung and floundering. The feeling of blooming warmth and drowning were all the same. And yet, he was her net. Yumemi could always rely on the King to catch her when she would fall. One-shot. MxY.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Just to let you know, this is part two and an extended version to my featured comic, _Advice_. Here is the original comic: fav. me/d3llha5  
><span>Keith was gracious enough to write it in fic form. I love you so much, Keith~! Thank you!  
>You can read it here on this home site: (FF link)+ <span>71925161/Advice).  
>I was planning on making a sequel for a while, now, but never got the chance to draw it out. Things have changed and become lengthened, according to the original idea, but that usually happens with my one-shots! Lol.<br>Most know this, but scornful (female) gossip can always make a person scary. A lecturing, oh-bitch-you-did-_not_-just-dis-my-man Yumemi is even more terrifyingly chilling! ;-P  
>Anywho… Let the cheesy fluff bounty begin! Enjoy! :D<p>

* * *

><p><span>Songs<span>: _The Chairman's Waltz_ by: John Williams_, Hummingbird Heartbeat_ and _E.T._ by: Katy Perry, _Everything_ by: Lifehouse, _Gravity _by: Sara Bareilles, _Do What You Have To Do_ by: Sarah McLachlan, _Kiss Me_ by: Sixpence None The Richer, _Everything You Want_ by: Vertical Horizon, _Gravity_ by: Vienna Teng, _Vanity_ and _Open Your Heart_ by: Yuki Kajiura

* * *

><p><span>Japanese Index<span>:  
>-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady<br>-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Mrs.," "Miss," etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

* * *

><p>"Talking."<br>_'__Thinking.'  
>MemoriesFlashbacks._

* * *

><p><span>One-Shot: Vanity<span>

She could feel his stare on her back, hot and piercing. For most of the night, when she would attempt to make eye contact with him, his drawn gold gaze would be elsewhere.

The girl gave a polite laugh at the rather dull joke one of the middle-aged Councilors made.

Again she gave a glance, now finding Munto talking to his general, Rui. From the scowl plastered on his fist-resting face, it seemed that the blue-haired man was having trouble perking up the redheaded king just as well.

However, the blonde did not want to be rude and intrude upon their conversation. So, she mingled with whom she could, this being her final night on Heaven, and conversed with vigor. Many of them showered her with compliments and appreciative words of their savor. A pretty blush peppered her cheeks as she kindly accepted them, shy. The colorful praise was so endearing, even if, in her own opinion, much was not done on her part.

Yumemi then overheard a feminine coo give mock, "Aww. Look at the poor young King, there all by him lonesome self. Someone should _entertain_ him," she said suggestively.

Something more upsetting than furry bubbled in her core, hot, bitter, and swaying. Obviously, the disrespectful pack behind her was from one of the other six, scornful nations.

The purpose of tonight's celebration was to make amends and tie the once loose ends of the Heavens, in hopes to have a bright, bonded future. It appeared that many were not so willing to forgive…

Yumemi was going to make her way, not wanting to start a petty argument, however, she was unable to do so with the remark one of the other women made.

"With him? An Akuto-sucking thieven such as he?" The girl heard a haughty snort. "These Magical lands are tainted. He carries the blood of his parents who were traitors! I'd rather sleep with a dog," she spat.

The blonde then spun around, enraged with sparking emerald eyes. She did not care, now, if she started a scene. _They_ were on _his_ territory! _They_ should be _thanking_ him for the future he had managed to open along with herself!

Her stride was firm, confidently placing one slippered foot in front of the other, as she marched up to them.

"Ah, Yumemi-san, a pleasure to see you," an elder woman with green strands of honeydew greeted; her hair was straddled in complex, decorative knots on her head.

The girl saw right past her professionally molded red lips and continued to give a hard look. The scene was almost comical to see such a small being stand up to the stout elfin's height.

It was as if Yumemi could read their thoughts, which mentioned inappropriate things involving her and the said king, who was, 'just keeping her as a trinket, a thing to have his bed warm.'

So, they wanted to be sneaky? Fine. She could play that game just as well!

"Ah, yes it is," the blonde said smoothly with a flick of her corn-silk locks. "I'm sorry, but have we met?"

The snooty woman to her right introduced herself with a silk glove, glossing jewels upon her thick wrist shining in the brightly lit room.

"Yes, well, I am Vasirisa, Ond's predecessor Queen, and Raymond-sama's mother. This is my lady in waiting, Adelaide, and her guest Palmyra."

She could identify them by their accent and colorful, angular markings tattooed upon their faces, each which withheld means of status and were scattered about other revealed patches of skin. Every nation held its own unique quality and style.

"That sounds like quite the title," she complimented with a sugarcoated smile and nodded in recognition. "To think, I thought that someone of your status would have better manners!"

Vasirisa gave a strangled gasp and spat venomously, "Insolent child! Who do you think you are, human?"

Her façade then fell, holding her even gaze with smoldering green. "I am Hidaka Yumemi, also known as the Girl of Destiny and your _savior_."

The three gave her narrow looks.

Despite this, she held her head high. "I'm sorry you disagree with my choice of merging both of our worlds, but it was the only way to end all the chaos. It's not just you who is blinded and confused; my people sure are bound to be as well. This is a new future for all of us. In time, though, I hope you'll accept this new change and understand."

Her wrung fists were now shaking with kindled fury. "However… However, you have the _nerve_ to say such disrespectful things about your host, even while _in_ his quarters!" Yumemi hissed, raised voice then cool and dead-as-ash. "You may accuse me for wrongful things all you want, I don't care. But don't you dare—don't you _dare_ say such things you wouldn't in Munto-sama's own face!" she snarled, for she was used to names such as 'space-cadet' and 'day dreamer.'

Although, much to the king's demise, she_ never_ called him 'Lord,' Yumemi had the courtesy to add his rank in means of respect.

The ruffled girl continued to rebuke the pale-faced trio, "It's rude, fake, and very unappealing in character, which will surly come back with a vengeance. By the way, he's not alone as you think. Get your facts straight and _grow up!_ Now, if you excuse me…!" Her heel turned in one graceful swoop, braided hair and gossamer dress fluttering as she did so.

The girl did not stay to view their bickering squabble, she just attempted to cool down and walk off her simmering irritation.

After a few stomping paces, her visage masked to a calm one. That did not mean she wasn't internally struggling with her flustering anger. She was.

_'__Great, I really messed up, didn't I? _I_was the one being rude… Will we really be able to reconcile with our differences?' _Yumemi gave a sigh in defeat.

It was then that she finally caught his defiant gaze. He didn't look fazed, so he must have missed her argument. All her storm-raging thoughts then diminished and were replaced with sunshine.

Munto's face quirked into a startled one when she waved with a small smile of acknowledgement. *1

She walked towards the royal who was, indeed, sitting and _brooding_ by himself. Well, not for long. He needed to enjoy the night's festivities!

However, she accidentally bumped into someone, returning to her usual self, and offered a stuttering apology. Again, the blonde barely managed to skim across another's back. What was with her feet today?

When Yumemi got to her destination, she gave a sigh of relief and put a hand on her breast, in hopes to calm the galloping in her developing chest.

She saw Munto raise a red brow in question. The girl simply giggled at her own flustered antics, hoping the heat in her cheeks was not too obvious, and offered with a slight curtsy.

"Would you like to dance, Munto?"

He then gave a wry grin; one that she wasn't quite sure was for her. Nonetheless, it made something electrifying and platonic coil in her lower belly. Her lungs heaved with the sudden, unexpectedly feeling. However, she quickly shook it off and extended an attenuate hand.

A chuckle brushed past his lips, low and haughty in reply. "Alright."

The redhead gradually stood, removing himself from his granite throne, and took her offered palm.

His hand was warm and accepting…

Always, _always_, there was a current, which zipped up her arm, when each made contact. At least there were not any chemical reactants of Akuto anymore, like they had experienced in the past!

The girl's heart started to flutter like a caged bird when they made their way to the open marbled floors. She then recalled, with chilling realization, that she did not know how to waltz.

_'__Oh, no! Oh no! I can't believe I just offered that without even able to dance properly! What am I supposed to do?'_ she internally wept.

Munto must have caught her fretting face, for her form suddenly stiffened, and he smoothly placed them into position.

"A little closer," he chided and slipped an arm about the small of her back. She was then able to feel his radiating body heat within the minute exchange. "Breathe. Now, let your body relax and follow my lead," he commanded intimately, breath hot on her ear.

Yumemi swallowed thickly and gave a curt nod, trusting him. The music then started, its melody haunting just as it was beautiful.

She heard the royal mumble something incoherent under his breath, as the feeling of buzzing warmth tingled down her legs. On its own accord, her body started to move, steps coming naturally and swaying with the lull of the tempo. Oh, the wonders of magic!

Yumemi pondered whether Munto could hear the beating of her heart, or not, for it was hammering so loud in her own ears.

At first, she did not have the courage to look up at him. Not that the sight was embarrassingly pleasant, for his tall height forced the girl to stare at the open bindings of his maroon tunic, but she was so _nervous!_ Why would someone even compare her to his smoldering flame? She was just a mere ember, a moth, if anything, which was so entranced with him.

However, the grounding squeeze of her right hand encouraged her to lock eyes with his. Hot and burning, molten bullion shared her vision. How can one with such a calm visage hold such a dauntingly passionate gaze?

The blonde was so mesmerized that she nearly tripped on her feet. Without skipping a beat, he caught and steadied her loose footing. Unfortunately, a pink sole landed on his boot with a crunch. She flushed and quickly squeaked an apology.

Munto simply quirked the corner of his lip and chuckled; satisfied of what he was capable of doing to the petite girl.

Yumemi then caught sight of previous trio of colorful women, who were glaring daggers at her back. She narrowed her eyes and gave a frosty look. Touché.

She fought the urge to stick out her tongue in a mock, for it would go against her own advice about manners and, not to mention, maturity levels.

When they swayed out of the area and she resumed her pace, the girl saw Munto giving her an amused look.

"What was that?" the man's voice wavered in a humorous tone, while his jaw twitched with unspoken laughter.

"What was what?" she asked innocently.

The king rolled his eyes. "Do not take me for a fool, Yumemi. I saw your exchange with the Ond Mistress." He gave a tip to his head, in the direction of the female pack, but never broke their connected gaze. "That. What was that, over there, just now?" *2

"Oh, well, just some rude guests," she breezed through with a shrug.

His brows furrowed in distaste, voice grave. "Something I should hold against them?"

Yumemi's thoughts paused with dark temptation, but she bobbed her head in a negative. "No. I don't think they will understand. That part, at least," referring to their choice in merging both worlds. Her lush lips curved downward, recalling the un-honorable things they accused him for. "As for the other…"

He would not do something like that; he was a noble man who had standards!

They did not understand the painful sacrifices he and his parents had to make. They did not understand the heavy burden he had to endure in his young life. They did not even try…

Munto said nothing and just quietly took note of the fluctuating emotions that echoed in his own chest, knowing that they belonged to the precious girl beside him.

"Do not fret about it," the redhead reassured with a grunt. "There are always people who disagree. If all had the same opinions, the world would then be a bore."

His steady reply broke Yumemi out of her churning reverie and she gave a warm smile.

"I know."

Yes, yes she did know, with the butting arguments they had in the past. If only each stopped running and being so stubborn, did she would see that things would be so much easier between them both.

It was then that the music gradually came to a close. A hearty applause filtered the room.

Munto gave a polite bow, and what he did next caused the girl to be shocked into silence: he pecked her hand. Chaste and soft were his lips on her sakura-kissed skin, fingers cradling her in a firm grip, as if reluctant to let go.

The king's eyes spoke so many volumes, if anything, perhaps too many. She was bombarded with such overlaying emotions, hypnotized, and not at all sure of what to do with herself. *2

Her face became hot, dazed as he gently took hold of her elbow and pulled Yumemi off the dance floor and away from the crowd.

"Come," he simply ordered.

* * *

><p>The walk was filled with silence, a comfortable silence. Each were drawn into their own thoughts, and yet, very much aware of the other's presence.<p>

As they made their way through the lush gardens provided by the Magical Kingdom, the royal offered the nook of his arm in escort. She took it and gradually eased her high-strung form.

When Yumemi came across a bridge, one quite familiar to the one she used to visit on her own accord at home, did she then initiate a quiet conversation.

"Hey… Thank you for tonight, Munto, I really enjoyed it." The new sound tasted the air and it was fresh.

Both paused at the middle of the redwood, clunks of their footsteps ceasing.

"Thank you for everything…" her hushed voice faded off.

The girl did not know how else to explain her deep gratitude. Even with her short time here, he had offered so much. The most prized gift was the fact that he taught her to believe in herself, in her power and own inner strength. Something she herself, at the time, had no idea laid dormant.

She was going to miss it here, the beautiful, majestic sceneries, and the wonderful people. She was going to miss him and his robust support.

The king turned to watch her, drinking her in with comprehensive eyes. He did not reply to her appreciative gesture, simply changed the subject. "Are you happy, Yumemi?"

The said blonde blinked, taken aback. She shifted to stare at her own distorted reflection on the water's rippling surface.

"I… Yes. My friends and family are safe, we restored the Akuto, and both worlds are now one. What else is there not to be happy about?" she tried to convince him, knowing secretly, perhaps, she was trying to convince herself.

"That may be true," he whispered. "But are _you_ happy?"

For a moment, she struggled with her thoughts. Was she happy? The girl avoided answering the simple question. "I'm content."

Yumemi was surprised to feel warmth on her chin. His hand gently cupped the peach softness of her cheek and turned it to face him.

"From what I've seen, only a part of you is happy," he breathed. Munto referred to her fleeting memories, both when they had brushed fingertips that summer ago, as well as when he held her so close, harmonizing powers destroying Gntarl's island ship. Was that event really just two days ago?

Anticipating green moons continued to stare, urging him to continue with her silence.

Thick brows furrowed, while his pale eyes burned with intense emotion. "I do not like seeing you unhappy. You… You do not have to go back. You are welcome to stay here." Munto hesitated and locked his jaw.

The unspoken, '_with me,_' caressed the cool night air. For once, he wanted to be selfish.

Yumemi's throat closed, raw and suffocating. It was difficult to swallow.

"I-I can't," she choked. "My family… friends… I promised I'd return." She prayed he would understand.

The girl saw his gaze draw into himself, snuff out, while his face became blank and body language then unreadable in her rejection.

"I see." Munto's hand recoiled, which caused her heart to twist in such away that she had to fight the urge to reach out to him, to pull back his warmth.

_'__Don't burn out. Please, _please_ don't burn out!'_ she begged in her mind. Her eyes started to prickle with tears. _'Don't go!'_

The king's voice was so cold as he revealed an askew, bitter grin. "Tonight's celebration was meaningless. Go then. Let me be."

He turned to retreat. It was ironic to see _him_ running. However, she was too quick, and desperately took hold of his hand. The tables have turned. In this single moment, she needed to be the strong one.

"_Listen _to me," she chided to his leather-clad back. "Don't end things like this, I beg you. You must understand what you're asking. I can't simply give a yes or no without a second thought! I have school, Munto. I have things I need to take care of…" At least he wasn't pulling away…

Firelocks swayed with his slightly slumped shoulders. He was not fully facing her, but acknowledged her response, a silent plea to continue.

Yumemi moistened her lips, swallowed, and squeezed his palm in emphasis. "You told me once that I have the power to create the future I desire. I-I don't want to be alone anymore. I want you to be a part of it." Her voice cracked within the confession.

Finally, the royal turned, gaze kindling with such warmth she felt her chest inflate with fluttering joy. A respected possession was what came to mind.

"You want to be with me?" he inquired, voice low and raw. Munto took the time to brush back a few stray locks behind the shell of her ear, an endearing gesture. Slightly callused fingertips lingered on her cheek.

"Yes." Yumemi placed her own hand on top of his, not allowing him to draw back. Her voice shook as she hesitantly drifted in inquiry, "Do you…?"

The king shut his lids and skimmed his lips across her knuckles once again. "You are my everything," he stated.

She saw him reveal his shaken soul through the doors of his smothering irises. "You are the one I wish to protect," he confessed with a slight smile.

Her own lips lifted, a heady blush peppering her cheeks, and sighed with closed eyes, relishing his touch. The tickle of warm breath caused Yumemi to peek through her lashes, bashful. The pad of his thumb traced the bottom companion of her mouth. He was asking permission, consent to be intimate.

She leaned towards him, drawn upon her tiptoes, and he gently cradled the back of her crown. Softness brushed at her lips, fragile softness… As if she might break. The feeling was indescribable, while the scent of rain and ginger infatuated her senses. *4

As quick as it came, the kiss was over. Her first kiss… _Their_ first kiss. It was sweet and chaste, but was that it?

She could see that his eyes were yearning for more. Yumemi complied, gently molding her mouth upon his own, and seized him by the collar with eager zest. He groaned and held her close, then pressed his lips so firmly she was sure he was trying to offer more than just a passionate moment, offering to exchange his very soul and brand her own.

Different angles with experimental suckles and nips… She thought she would float away from it all when his tongue swept across the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance. Slowly, hesitantly, Yumemi gave herself to him, in yielding submission, and her lungs heaved at the intimate contact. So warm… *5

She felt her knees then give out in swoon. He caught and pulled her tight. What happened to her previous strength?

Munto emitted a low, delighted purr, which rumbled beneath the hand at his chest, and she mewled in reply. She was enthralled with the swath of velvet and the tender sweetness of his unique taste. Her heart was beating so fast…!

However, the burning need for air was essential, and both reluctantly pulled apart.

"I love you so much, Munto," she breathed between each shaking gasp. The pads of fingertips brushed his sharp jaw-line.

He delicately cupped her face between two warm palms and nuzzled his forehead against hers in affection. "You mean so much more than I can ever express. I love you, Yumemi," he whispered, afraid he'd shatter the precious moment if he had spoken too loud. *6

She was happy, beyond happy, ecstatic.

The flushed girl shuttered with his declaration of romance. However, the redhead took it as a sign of the cold and she suddenly felt a current of magic run through them, it soon being replaced with silk cloth.

Yumemi gazed at the familiar, bright fabric. She then looked back up at him with expectant, wide eyes. "This is…"

Munto presented a soft smile. "You can keep that," he declared.

The tugging of her own lips was contagious, blooming, lifting, and beaming. She quietly thanked the king, pulled herself in, and wrapped her arms around his firm middle.

Yumemi felt her face warm as she snuggled within the bindings of his tunic. The thin fabric permitted her to hear the palpitating hum of his heartbeat. She sighed in content as he held her closer, soft, attenuate hands resting upon the naked skin of his torso.

"I won't close my heart anymore," the girl whispered. Green eyes started to well with tears. "I want to stay, but…"

"_Don't…!_" Munto's grip tightened with a harsh hiss. She found him shaking. After a composing moment passed, he continued to suggest gently, "Go back to your friends and buy those t-shirts with your paychecks. Cherish and return to the family that is waiting for you. Just… For now, just hold me a little while longer," the vulnerable royal pleaded with a comforting pet at her hair.

Yumemi struggled to contain a muffled whimper and clung to him, gripped him with such strength, as if her life depended on it.

He was her sun, her light, which she yearned to see and feel with in every passing day.

"Don't worry, we still have to introduce ourselves to your people, so, you're not done with me just yet," he bent down to her height and wiped a stray tear trailing down her rogue cheek. Munto attempted to lighten the mood with a tease, "You will be sick of me by the time we're all finished, I am certain of it."

Yumemi gave a watery laugh, which morphed into a series of heaving, dry sobs.

She heard him give an empathetic chuckle and then felt his hands in hers, the touch coaxing and nimble. Something warm, a loop, enclosed on her finger.

She looked down to find a ring, his ring, on her left knuckle, adjacent from her pinkie. Green eyes widened and her chest bated with a thundering heart.

"I am yours. Once I come back, once this is all over, be mine. Allow me to court you." Molten bullion passionately captured her clover gaze.

The girl searched his knitted visage, understanding that the gesture wasn't anything of betrothal status, but a token, a material offering.

"I promise," Yumemi whispered. "I'm yours…"

Munto then smiled, warm and cherished, and captured his lips tenderly with her own. Breath caressed against her mouth as he softly repeated, "I'm yours."

The watercolor of deep purple and royal blues filled the star-lit sky, knowing that all possibilities awaited their hopeful future together…

* * *

><p><span>AN: Well, that was just a bounty of random, cheesy fluff, now, wasn't it? I wrote it all in one sitting, too! Yay~! :D It definitely was different than what I had originally had planned, but I'm very happy with it! ^^  
>Once I <em>finally<em> get to the promise scene, in _Waiting For You_, you'll find it quite similar to this. It's pretty much a mix between this, and the _Fever_ version.  
>Speaking of which, look forward to the next chapters of <em>Waiting For You<em> and _Tomorrow's Promise_. Both are finished, just need to be proofread by my lovely betas! I'm on a roll, baby!  
>Cheers and thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated and adored~! They give me inspiration and ignite the will to continue such writings! It's all for the fans and my raging obsession!<p>

—Ari [10.10.11]

* * *

><p>*1: <em>Smile<em>: fav. me/d3uatrt

*2: _Chilling_: fav. me/d4cl697  
><span>And Possessive!Yumemi takes the gold! I HAD to draw her face. Even Munto looks unsettled by her chilling glare!

*3: _Make It Real_: fav. me/d46lf5p

*4: _Heart's Song_: fav. me/d4bnr3r

*5: _Taste of Your Honey_: fav. me/d3k0xja

*6: _Unneeded Words_: fav. me/d4bcc9y


End file.
